Breathe no more
by myblackkitten
Summary: Mitchie does something unforgiving and shane must face the after math. Warning character death. songfic. please listen to breathe no more by evanescence


Mitchie walked close to the shore emotions void of her. She walked straight towards the water unflinching. Shane walked behind her and saw where she was headed.. " Mitchie get away from the water." She looked back at him something passing through his eyes before turning back around and walking towards the water. "Mitchie no."She walked into the water until it was over her head. Shane pulled off his shoes and jumped in after her. He got to her and pulled her out. She was chilled and motionless."Mitchie. No, please wake up. Please" He begged shaking her. He swam the body back to shore. Tears came out his eyes until his silent cries became choking sob.

**I've been looking in a mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter  
Shards of me too sharp to put back together;  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
If I try to touch her  
**

Shane went into the bathroom and stared into the mirror for like the 20th time that morning. He still couldn't believe it. She was gone. He felt empty and wondered whether his soul had somehow slipped into his mirror self. He closed his eyes and opened them again seeing mitchie in the mirror reaching towards him. He reached toward her and she disappeared along with any hope he had. Tears slipped out of his eyes and he broke down to the ground.

**And I bleed,  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.**

Shane grabbed the pocket-knife his uncle gave him and cut his wrist. Three red slash marks appeared. And blood began to drizzle from his arm, the room darkening around him.

**Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever  
And all of this will make sense when I get better.**

Shane woke up inside of the hospital bed. Sorrow hit him as he realized what was going on. His wrist pounded from the adrenaline and he tried to stop the pounding. He felt sick to his stomach. Hoping this was the end he squeezed his wrist. He thrashed around and Nate looked up. "Shane you're awake buddy." He said and Shane whimpered. "I want to die." "Shane don't say that. you've been really sick and grief has clouded your judgement. Trust me, everything will make sense when you get better:" "You're lying Nate, you know that's a lie."Shane yelled. " Shane..." Nate said softly. "Why would you lie to me?" Shane whimpered.

**But I know the difference  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just cant help but to wonder  
Which of us do you love?**

Shane found himselflooking back in the mirroragain. HE looked great but felt horrible. The boy in the mirror was not him because the twinkle in his eye left when mitchie "left". At first he was convinced that mitchie didn't like his real self but Mirror Shane. But now Shane was wondering which one did he love. Or for that matter Nate, and the rest of them.

**So I bleed,  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no-  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
** Shane walked out of his cabin the day after Mitchie's funeral and found everything running as usual. He walked into the dining room and saw the gang laughing. He saw mitchie laughing along beforedisappearing. The empty chair brought the cold realization that she was gone. "How can you guys just laugh and have fun like that? Mitchie is gone. Her funeral was yesterday and you guys are acting like nothing happened. Like she didn't die 2 weeks ago." "Shane life goes on." Nate said and Shane backed away as if Nate just uttered the foulest thing ever. "No it doesn't. Not without Mitchie it won't and not for me." Shane ran out the dining room and towards the lake.

**And I breathe,  
I breathe  
I breathe,  
I breathe...no...more.**

He heard Mitchie's laughter on the wind and a sob escaped him. He broke down and cried until he heard "Shane don't cry." He saw Mitchie standing in front of him. "Shane come with me." he stood and said "Mitchie is that you?" "Yes" She said and he said "Why did you do it?" "I had pain in my soul and this was the only way out. As with you Shane follow me to ease the pain." He followed her as she walked towards the water. "Mitchie what is it like?" "Shane He is so wonderful. He stopped all my pain." She walked under the water and he followed her actions. HE heard the muffled yell of Nate saying "Shane don't do it." He submerged his head farther and he heard Nate faintly saying. "No Shane get out the water." Shane felt the tide pulling him down and he felt a small ping of doubt. The water went down his throat and he heard Mitchie whisper in his ear. "Don't be afraid." HE thrashed about; the water burning his lungs. The water became fuzzy around the edges until it became fully white. He sunk down to the bottom. Nate jumped in and grabbed Shane dragging him to shore. "Shane why'd you do this to yourself." Nate asked after 5 minutes of performing CPR with no avail. He started crying and he heard a scream. He turned to see caitlyn looking on. He shook his head no sadly and Caitlyn broke down onto the sand crying. Jason joined them and then Peggy

Later.

Nate walked the sand and saw Shane and MItchie running around together. He heard their laughter. "You are finally happy Shane aren't you. Finally you are free right buddy." He felt tears slip down his face. "Yep finally free."


End file.
